


I Don't Understand

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: Sportacus is trying to talk dirty, but Robbie is hard of hearing and doesn't understand flirting.





	I Don't Understand

    Robbie's plan as a teacher had failed, but he was still sitting in the classroom by himself. He leaned back on the desk without the beard covering his face. He still had his sweater vest on with the light jacket over it. He jumped when Sportacus flipped into the room.

     "Hi, Robbie. I didn't know you were still here." Sportacus had come back for one of the kid's notebooks. Robbie crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the hero. "You look nice in that." He saw Robbie lighten up just a bit.

     "What do you want, elf?" Robbie questioned. Sportacus gave him a rather weird look. He knew he shouldn't say anything, but this was too tempting. He'd been trying to flirt for several days now, and Robbie hadn't noticed. He motioned for Robbie to lean in closer. When he did, he whispered in his ear. "You want to pluck my grass?"

     "What?" That was not what Sportacus had said. Granted it did rhyme with what he wanted to do.

     "Is that some elf thing? Why would you pluck grass?" Robbie questioned. His irritation of the day was gone as he tried to figure out what Sportacus was going to do with grass. Sportacus motioned for him to lean in again. "The duck flew?"

     "Robbie, is your hearing okay?"

     "Yes, you just don't make sense." Robbie responded. Sportacus leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk on either side of Robbie.

     "I want to take you, Robbie."

     "Take me where?" Robbie questioned. Sportacus thought Robbie might have figured out what he meant this time.

     "Right on this desk."

     "That's not a very long trip." Robbie responded. Sportacus sighed. He was tempted to give up, but refused. He decided to try a different tactic. He let his hand move from the desk to Robbie's lower back. The man shifted slightly. Sportacus moved his other hand to Robbie's back. "You're touching me." He didn't sound angry, just shocked.

     "And I'd like to do a lot more," Sportacus responded. In a quick move, he lifted Robbie onto the desk but kept him plastered to him. Robbie's face turned a bright red, meaning that he finally understood. "Would you like me to do more, Robbie." While Robbie was still quiet, Sportacus let his hands roam. First, he moved down his back and over his sides. Then, he let his hands slip over his small belly and up his chest.

     "I-I don't know," Robbie stammered.

     "Why don't you just stop me when you want to," Sportacus trailed his hands back to Robbie's waist and squeezed gently and teasingly at Robbie's small love handles. His face reddened.

     "Okay," he answered. Sportacus left one hand at Robbie's waist and put the other under his chin. He guided him to his lips and kissed gently. Robbie wasn't sure what to do, but let his arms slip over Sportacus's shoulders. He tensed up when Sportacus started to kiss down to his neck. He liked this but wasn't sure if he should let this continue. Robbie yelped when he felt Sportacus gripping his ass. "Stop."

     Sportacus pulled back to see a very flustered Robbie. The villain wouldn't look him in the eye. This concerned Sportacus.

     "That's all I can handle right now." Robbie muttered.

     "That's okay. If you ever want to do anymore, you know where to find me."

     "I know. I will... Just later."


End file.
